


Marriage Accepted

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: John and Mary have a moment to talk.Western Au





	Marriage Accepted

John had taken one of her bags and shouldered them, she refused to let him carry the other bag in her arms, the bigger of the two, and instead just held it close to her as they walked. 

"There are times, multiple times a week, that I need to leave the town." John told her, he didn't want to hide it from her and let her know part of what she was getting into. "For work."

"What do you work as?" Mary asked, her eyes turning to him and John felt his heart skip a beat once more. 

"Law enforcement." John told her, the lie easy on the tip of his tongue and swallowing down the guilt that rose inside of him about starting the relationship with lies. 

But if she knew the truth, she would run and he wouldn't blame her. He hated the lies but he also knew that they were necessary.

Mary slowly nodded and turned back to face straight ahead once more. "Sounds interesting." she said with a small smile. 

John nodded as well, swallowing in relief that she seemed to accept it. "What about you?" he asked. "Tell me something about yourself."

Mary seemed to blanch for a moment, tightening her grip on the bag she was holding. "I don't have anything interesting to say."

John found that hard to believe but at the same time he was in no position to pry. If she didn't want to tell him about her past he wasn't going to ask, he couldn't tell her the truth regardless. 

Mary looked around the town, she had to be able to see the looks the townspeople were throwing them, some of them were still pitying and others were curious about the new face. "This seems like a rather close town."

John nodded once more. "Everyone rather knows each one another." he said. "We try to help each other out when we need it."

Mary smiled softly. "That sounds good." she said. "Sounds cozy"

John glanced around them, catching the eye of the towns priest who was looking at them in amusement. "I suppose so."

Mary laughed softly when she saw the look and for a moment John swore he heard angels singing with the sound. 

"If you'd like ma'am, I can buy you a room for the time you are here." John offered. "The tavern always has a room open for others."

Mary seemed to hesitant and then shook her head. "I'm here to marry you." she said.

John felt his stomach drop at that and he nodded, throat dry. "I don't want to rush you or make you feel pressured."

"I assure you, no one can pressure me to do a thing." Mary told him with a secretive smile. 

John managed to smile back at her. "Its still rather unorthodox for an unmarried man and an unmarried woman to live together." he said. 

"Then I suppose." Mary said softly, looking at him. "We can marry."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 5/365


End file.
